More of You
by catherinethezebra
Summary: Sirius Black was always going through girls as if they were going out of style. He could two girls at once while swooning another one on the side. But when a new girl comes to Hogwarts and catches his eye will things change for him?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter, that all belongs to JK Rowling. **

January 9, 1960 was one of the coldest winters that London ever experienced when Eileen Snape gave birth to twins at St. Mungo's. However, if you were to look at the birth documents to find out what the names of the two children, you would only find one. The Ministry has tried to find out for years who the other child is and what happened to that child, but all attempts have failed. The only people who know the identity of the child are her birth parents, her brother, and her adopted family.

The brother and sister grew up knowing who the other was because that was how both sets of parents wanted it. The two of them were to grow up to love and care for one another as brother and sister instead of resenting each other due to the different lives that they each had. Their personalities were shaped through the homes that they lived in. The boy grew up in London in a home that was filled with hatred and abuse while the sister grew up in the United States in a home that was loving and nurturing. The boy's family wasn't as rich as the Black family that lived on the other side of town but they could get by with what they had. The sister's family had enough money to get them by for ten generations or so since her adopted mother remarried a successful business man in London after divorcing her previous husband when the little girl was six. Instead of going to live with her mother, however, her adopted father insisted that she stay with him and his son from his first marriage.

The brother's family consisted of a muggle and a full blood witch, which means him and his sister were both half-blood witch and wizard. The brother's parents were in love with each other until Eileen told her husband that she was a witch and that's when things feel apart. Eileen found out her husband was an abusive person after the married and he hated everything and anything that had to do with magic. His father would always yell at his mother for being who she was and then he would go to find his son in order to be abusive to him because he had drank too much that night. The brother grew up in a dark and sinister home that never received light from the outside world which caused him to grow up not knowing how to trust people until he met _her_. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and she lived just a few houses down. He fell in love with her instantly because she showed him the love and care that he craved for at such a young age. However, things changed when they went to school together because he was sorted into Slytherin and she was sorted into Gryffindor and he had to conform to the the Slytherin's standard in order to be accepted.

The sister's adopted family consisted of a pure blood witch and a pure blood wizard which caused the people around them to believe that the sister was a pure blood witch as well. Her adopted father had unexpectedly become a widow after his previous wife suddenly passed on to the next life and a few years later he met the adopted mother. When the sister was six, her parents divorced because they both had different views of blood supremacy in their world. Her mother soon met her new husband when she went to visit London and they fell in love instantly. He was a very successful muggle who had enough love to share with her three children; unfortunately, her previous husband took her to court in order for him to receive custody of the sister, which he did. It wasn't until the summer that the sister was fifteen did her adopted mother finally receive custody of her, causing the sister to move with her adopted mother, step-father, and two siblings to London.

This is where the story begins, at a school in London called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where the sister and her adopted siblings go to. She's in her fifth year and they are in their sixth year at the school. This is also where the sister finds love in the one boy that her brother hates the most along with his best friend. This is the sister's story of how her life changes and how the secrets she keeps from her friends could put them in grave danger in the future.

**I hope you like this little prologue of the story. I made some changes because the original prologue was confusing. Please Review! Also, it is suppose to be obvious to the reader that Jasmine's twin brother is Severus here. XOXO, catherinethezebra**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that deals with the Harry Potter series in any shape or form. I also do not own the lyrics to the song 'More of You' by Mozella.**

_**So it goes without saying**_

_**That I'm hooked on you and**_

_**By now I'm out of my mind**_

_**With this self abuse**_

_**I guess I should have looked out for myself**_

_**I guess I could have found someone else**_

_**But I never met anyone**_

_**Who's loving made me so damn crazy**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Every single word you say**_

_**Every time you're looking away**_

_**You got me begging for more of you**_

_**Every time I'm ready to go**_

_**Every time I think I'm back in control**_

_**Something gets a hold of my soul**_

_**And I be begging of more of you**_

"_With the Gardiners, they were always on the most intimate terms. Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them; and they were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been the means if uniting them_," Lily read as she finished her worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice as she sat alone on the Hogwarts Express. Lily Evans was only 15 but was already showing signs of amazing beauty. She was of medium height and had medium length vibrant red hair with side swept bangs that covered her eyes just a tad. Her brilliant, bright, hazelnut shaped, green eyes really contrasted with her milky skin color and she had a dash of freckles that covered her nose. For a girl her age she was already developing curves in all the right places that she could turn heads just by walking down the halls at Hogwarts. "Oh, I love Pride and Prejudice so much."

"Haven't you read that book at least a hundred times already?" James Potter asked as he entered Lily's compartment uninvited with the rest of the Marauders. James and his gang were the same age as Lily and in the same house as well as year as Lily was at Hogwarts. James was about six feet tall with messy black hair that looked as if he just got off his broomstick and his brown eyes were hidden behind circular black glasses that always fell down his nose. James was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and because of that had some muscle in his arms which made the younger girls go crazy over him. The girls, however, couldn't catch his eye because he only had eyes for one girl which was Lily Evans. He was also the captain of the Quidditch team since the previous captain graduated the previous year and left James in charge.

James' best friend, Sirius Black, wasn't much better than James. He was a few inches over six feet tall and was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team which gave him more muscle and toning than James. He had black hair that fell elegantly in his face and framed it beautifully and had all the girls swooning after him. Sirius' light grey eyes were just a nice addition to the boy and helped bed the girls faster than a rabbit scurrying away from a predator. Everyone in his year knew he wasn't a virgin anymore because he lost it to a 5th year girl after he turned 13 in his 2nd year at Hogwarts. Some people said she had raped him while others said he took it willingly. No matter which one is true, one thing that is true about him is that he's gone through the girls since then like a girl goes through underwear, daily and by picking out only the pretty ones.

Remus Lupin was the same height as James and was the only person in the group that Lily actually liked because he was so kind-hearted. He had mousy brown hair and light brown eyes that became darker when the full moon was about to come out. Remus wasn't on the Gryffindor Quidditch team because he felt that he didn't have the time to join even though he was an excellent chaser. Remus was the person in the group that reminded the other boys when exams were coming up and when their homework was due. Lily believed that the other three couldn't survive without Remus.

Peter Pettigrew was a stout little boy who didn't really have a purpose of being with the rest of the Marauders except for being the bait when they were pulling pranks on other people. No one in Gryffindor really liked Peter because he was socially awkward and only talked when he felt that his opinion was needed. Other than that, Peter was considered the Fed-X of the group and was left out quite often by others.

"What are the four of you doing in my compartment?" Lily asked James ignoring his previous question as she normally did.

"I wanted to ask you something. I always save this question for you and only you because you're so beau-"James was about to say when Lily cut him off.

"The answer is no as it always is, Potter," Lily told him as she put her book away determined to find her other friends.

"Evans, why do you have to be so rude to James? You know he's not going to stop until you say yes," Sirius told her as he rolled his eyes.

"That's perfectly fine because the answer will always be no," Lily told him as she got up to leave. Remus, Peter and Sirius had already sat down in the compartment leaving James the only one standing up. He was about to say something when the compartment door opened to a girl that none of them recognized.

"Lily? Lily Lynn Evans?" the girl asked looking big eyed at Lily.

"Jasmine? Jasmine Renee Armani? Is that really you? What are you doing here? I thought you were still living with your dad," Lily asked as Jasmine came up to give her a big hug. Jasmine Armani was slightly shorter than Lily and was the same age as her. She had medium length black hair that had a lot of body to it and a pair of light, bright blue eyes that were very dazzling. She was developing curves in all the right places as well and gave off an air of elegance that most didn't have at Hogwarts. When she talked, she spoke with an American accent. She was a tiny little thing but definitely had some muscle because it was noticeable when she walked or stretched.

"My mom and Paul finally received custody of me from Ben. I'm in the same house and year as you at Hogwarts since my old school's houses were based off the same criteria as your house's here," Jasmine told her finally letting Lily go from her huge bear hug.

"That's wonderful! This year is going to be so amazing with you here!" Lily exclaimed as she grabbed her belongings.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Evans?" Sirius asked Lily as he looked Jasmine up and down.

"Jasmine these boys' here call themselves the Marauders and I advise you stay far from them as you possibly can. Boy's, you really don't deserve to talk to Jasmine. Except for you, Remus, but the rest of you absolutely not, especially you, Black," and with that the two girls left to go find Lily's other friends who were in her same dorm at Hogwarts.

"I thought we had enough girls in our house and in our year. Why did we get a new student?" James asked Remus since he knew he would know of all people.

"Remember the day before we left you and Sirius pulled that awful prank on Lucy Caldwell that made her and her family move?" Remus asked as he pulled out one of his textbooks for the year.

"That was one of our best pranks ever! Lucy just didn't have a sense of humor that's why she moved. Party pooper," James said as he lend back and threw his legs on the cushion across from him between Remus and Peter. "So, what do you think of Jasmine?"

"I thought you liked Lily," Peter squeaked.

"I do. I just want to know your opinions about the new girl. Besides, I can still think a girl is pretty, but Lily is gorgeous," James told him with a slight smirk as he thought about Lily again.

"I think she's a very pretty young lady," Remus commented from his reading.

"I think she's pretty too," Peter said looking down as he blushed from his outburst.

"Peter, you don't even have a chance with her. Remus, you're too proper for her with 'young lady'," Sirius told them as he swung his hair out of his face.

"Then, who does have a chance with her, Sirius?" James asked him with a little nudge and a wink.

"That's a simple question with a simple answer my dear friend. The person that does have a chance with Jasmine is me, of course," Sirius said as he winked at two 2nd year girls as they walked passed and giggled at him.

"You're too conceited for her," Remus told him laughing. "She won't even give you a chance."

"Want to bet on that?" Sirius asked him raising one of his eyebrows.

"Sure. I don't mind a little bet to start off the new school year," Remus said as he closed his book and put it back in his bag.

"I bet that I can get Jasmine to go out with me at least twice and bed her all before my 16th birthday in October, and if I lose I'll do whatever you want me to for a month" Sirius said as he put out his hand so he and Remus could shake on it.

"I bet that you can't get Jasmine to sleep with you before you're 16th birthday, and if I lose I'll do your homework for a month," Remus told him and took Sirius' hand to shake on it. "You may be able to get her to go out with you twice but I doubt she'll sleep with you. She seems different from the normal girls you take up to your bed."

"We'll see about that, my friend," Sirius told him smirking. After all that the four boys changed into their robes because the Hogwarts Express was nearing the school and the start of term. Once the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station, the conductor made his usual announcement about leaving the luggage on the train. The boy's left their stuff and got off the train to head toward the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts before the 1st years got there. Lucky for Sirius, they got there in time to get on the same carriage as Lily and Jasmine who were too busy chatting together to notice the boy's get on.

"How are Emily and Michael?" Lily asked Jasmine.

"They're both terrific. Em sent me a letter yesterday telling me how much she's missing me not being there to stay up all night with her and talking about everyone else," Jasmine told her laughing.

"Oh, I hope her and Michael get together soon. They make such a cute couple," Lily commented. "How do you like England?"

"It's different considering I came here from Texas where the saying is 'Don't like the weather now, wait a few minutes and it'll change'. It's nice knowing how the weather is going to be for the day," Jasmine told her.

"Yeah but you'll be used to it here in the winter time. Where was your old school located?" Lily asked Jasmine as she jerked back a little once the carriage pulled away.

"It was in the Bronx up north in New York. It was actually quite different compared to Hogwarts. We had to walk to the school which was charmed to look like an old, ratty building to muggles and we lived in apartments with the people in our same house," Jasmine told her.

"Oh, that sounds exciting. I heard the Bronx wasn't the nicest place in New York, though," Lily told her.

"It isn't but people wouldn't expect a school for wizards and witches to be there so that's why they placed it there. It's also one of the toughest neighborhoods there," Jasmine told her.

"Well, in that case no one better mess with you because you could probably kick their ass. I know you and Emily had to have gotten into a few fights," Lily told her.

"Maybe one or two or maybe a lot," Jasmine told her and both girls laughed. Once Lily could see again she finally noticed the Marauders sitting with them.

"Oh, look we have company. I didn't even see you four come on," Lily told them and looking towards Jasmine and rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we receive that introduction with Jasmine? I'm Sirius Black, this is James Potter and this here is Peter Pettigrew. You were already introduced properly to Remus so we'll just skip him," Sirius told her giving Jasmine his little wink he gave most girls that usually caused them to swoon over him but it had no effect on Jasmine.

"It's nice to meet y'all," Jasmine told them, giving them a dazzling smile.

"Y'all? Jazz, we're going to have to get you to stop saying that," Lily told her smiling at her friend's southern accent and southern talk.

"Why? I think it sounds absolutely beautiful," Sirius told her giving Jasmine his seductive smile that girls couldn't resist yet Jasmine still wasn't affected.

"Thank you," Jasmine told him.

"How about I get to know _you_ a little better?" Sirius asked her giving her one more chance at falling for his seductiveness.

"How about you try again when you get better pick up lines?" Jasmine told him sarcastically.

"Burn! I'm beginning to like you, Jasmine. You're the first girl ever that has resisted Sirius' charm," James said with a laugh.

"Shut-up!" Sirius exclaimed at James hitting him in the arm.

"Sirius, your little seduction tricks may work on every other girl at Hogwarts but Jasmine is used to it. Guys used to always try to get her to go out with them with that stupid little method so don't even try it," Lily told him looking irritated with him. Just then the carriage stopped at the entrance to Hogwarts so everyone in the carriage got out in order to go to the Great Hall. Lily pulled Jasmine away from the boys before any of them were able to say another word to them. As the boys entered the Great Hall, they noticed that the ceiling reflected a beautiful night sky just like outside. The night was clear with no clouds out to block the stars which everyone loved. The boys found four seats at the Gryffindor table right by Lily Evans and her friends, which included Jasmine. Since Jasmine was the odd girl out Sirius was able to sit in front of her with James to his right and Remus in front of James and Peter on the other side of Remus. This put Jasmine sitting next to Remus and Lily and sitting in front of Sirius.

Sirius was about to strike up a conversation with Jasmine when the doors to the Great Hall opened to the new 1st years and Professor McGonagall leading the way to the sorting hat. The look s on the 1st years was priceless. They looked around the Great Hall amazed at all the decorations that were up, including the enchanted ceiling.

"To start the evening off we will begin the sorting of the new 1st years. First up is Narcissa Black," Professor McGonagall called out to everyone while looking at her scroll at the names of the 1st years. Sirius' cousin who was a short blonde haired little girl that gave off an air of confidence and ignorance swaggered to the stool where the Sorting Hat was at. The hat didn't even touch her head when it exclaimed "Slytherin!"

"Isn't that your younger cousin, Sirius?" Gina Witroll asked Sirius who was sitting right next to him.

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked her looking indifferent.

"Nothing, I was just wondering. Now I know why she's Slytherin," Gina commented as she looked back at the sorting. Once the rest of the 1st years were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up to make the regular announcements.

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts. I hope everyone will be better this year than the previous year," Dumbledore told everyone eyeing Sirius and James at the last part. "Before we begin the feast I would like to make a few announcements. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to everyone. And some of you older students will do good as to remember that. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell you that there is to be no magic usage in the halls. Quidditch try-outs will be held during the second week of term. If you would like to try-out for your house team please contact Madam Hooch. Now, let's begin the feast," Professor Dumbledore said and the food came out onto the table's. Everyone began to stuff their plates as high as they could until they were literally trying to pull off a balancing act. Sirius, however, noticed that Jasmine was putting a spell over her food.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"My friend, Michael taught me this spell to take out any peanuts that might be in the food I eat," Jasmine told him as she began to eat some of her food.

"Why would you need to do that?" Sirius asked her.

"I'm allergic to peanuts. If I eat even one I blow up like a big balloon," Jasmine told him.

"I see. Do you have any siblings that go here?" Sirius asked Jasmine.

"Sure do. Krystal and Jack Armani, they're both in Hufflepuff and they're in their 6th year here," Jasmine told Sirius.

"Are they twins?" Sirius asked him.

"Yeah, do you have any siblings that go here?" Jasmine asked him.

"I do. His name is Regulus. He's a fourth year here and he was sorted into Slytherin. As with the rest of my family," Sirius told her.

"I take it you don't like them much," Jasmine told him with a small smile.

"You hit the nail right on the head. The only reason I'm in Gryffindor is because I have a different view than my family," Sirius told her taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"I know what you mean," Jasmine told him.

"What do you mean? I thought the Armani family had so much money that they can literally buy happiness," Sirius told her and at her confused look he added, "James over here likes to read muggle magazines".

"My step-dad's last name is Armani. My father back in Texas is Luke Connor. We actually have an older brother, John Connor, but we really don't like talking about him," Jasmine told him. Sirius thought the last name Connor sounded familiar but he couldn't remember why.

"Why not?" Sirius asked Jasmine.

"Have you heard about a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort?" Jasmine asked him looking him straight in the eyes. Sirius couldn't help but feel mesmerized by her blue eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard about him," Sirius told her looking down, away from her eyes.

"My brother wants to become one of his Death Eaters and my father is all for it," Jasmine told him.

"How does he know about Lord Voldemort? I thought only people here, in England, knew about him," Sirius told her beginning to get intrigued by her story.

"Well, since our mom is here we were able to find out what was going on through her," Jasmine told him.

"That sounds kind of like my family," Sirius told her beginning to move around his food.

"How so?" Jasmine asked him.

"My older cousin, Bellatrix whose a 6th year in Slytherin, is going to become a Death Eater soon and my parents want me to join her. I don't want to though," Sirius added when he saw Jasmine's shocked face. Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up to dismiss everyone to their rooms. Lily and Remus stood up because they had to lead the first years to the dormitory since they were both Prefects. Sirius stood up taking the opportunity to show Jasmine around and to get closer to her.

"Do you know where the dormitory is?" Sirius asked her once she stood up.

"I actually don't, why?" Jasmine asked looking at him questionably.

"If you don't mind I will be more than glad to show you were it was," Sirius said giving her one of his trademark smiles.

"Sure that'll be great," Jasmine said smiling back and with that they both left the Great Hall to go to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So, what brings the beautiful Jasmine Armani to England?" Sirius asked her.

"After my parents divorced, my father wanted custody of me which he received but just recently my mother finally received custody of me," Jasmine told him as they walked up the moving staircases.

"I take it you really didn't enjoy living with your father, did you?" Sirius asked.

"Not really. He's a pure blood wizard so all I heard when I was there was about how we were better than all the other wizards in the wizarding world including muggles," Jasmine told him in a bored voice.

"Sounds exactly like my family. They were pissed when they found out I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin and requested I be resorted," Sirius told her. "Well here we are, this is the wonderful Fat Lady portrait that leads to the Gryffindor Common Room. Snufflepuffs." Sirius said the last part to the portrait which swung open to allow them in.

"Is that the password?" Jasmine asked him once they were inside.

"Yea, I came up with it in order to piss Lily off," Sirius told her giving her a little smirk. Just then the portrait hole opened again to allow Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and the first years in. Lily spotted Jasmine and Sirius standing together by the staircase. Lily walked up to Jasmine and grabbed her by the arm to take up to their dormitory.

"What were you and Black talking about?" Lily asked Jasmine once they were in the girls dormitory.

"We were just talking, Lily. Why?" Jasmine asked looking innocent.

"It's nothing. Just remember what I told you about him, okay?" Lily told Jasmine with a stern look.

"Lil, if you ever have kids, and you give them that look, you'll have them telling you the truth to anything," Jasmine said as she walked away laughing to her bed.

**This chapter is kind of establishing Sirius and Jasmine's relationship. I promise it isn't going to be one of those stories were they fall in love automatically. Please review to tell me what you think about chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter in any way, shape or form however much I would love to. Please enjoy chapter 2.**

**Side note: I changed the previous chapter and the prologue so you should reread it if you haven't.**

"Sirius! Wake up! We have ten minutes before class begins," James exclaimed as he tried to wake up his best friend.

"WHAT! Why didn't you wake me up five minutes ago?" Sirius yelled as he jumped out of bed to get dressed for the start of classes that day.

"We tried, but you never woke up," Remus told him as he tied his house tie.

"Should have poured cold water on me," Sirius stated as he came from behind the curtains surrounding his bed, fixing himself because his uniform was lopsided.

"But you would have been mad at us like last time," Peter squeaked coming out of the bathroom already dressed in his uniform that looked like he had purposefully shrunk them.

"Come on, we need to head on to breakfast before class starts or else Padfoot here will be PMSing the rest of the day like a little pansy," James said getting a much deserved slap in the head from Sirius.

"You just want to go bother Evans," Sirius told him and with that the four boys rushed down the stairs to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, James skidded to a stop because he had heard Lily Evans' voice coming from girl's staircase. She was coming down the stairs with her friends Alice, Hannah and Jasmine, who was busy reading a letter.

"Well, who is this letter from?" Sirius asked her as he went to grab her letter but she quickly moved it before he could even brush it.

"It's none of your business," she stated as she continued to read it.

"Love, everything is my business," Sirius told her smirking.

"This is most definitely none of your business," Jasmine told him.

"I believe it is," Sirius told her.

"Guess what," Jasmine said as she turned around placing the note, still in her hands, behind her back and facing Sirius.

"I give up, what?" Sirius asked her with a look of intrigue.

"Anything that has to deal with me is none of your business because you are not my keeper," Jasmine told him smiling and with that she left the Common Room with the rest of girls who were giggling because of Sirius' stunned face.

"I have never seen a girl stick up to you like that, mate," James told him clapping him on the back which brought Sirius' face back to normal.

"Neither have I. I am beginning to become quite intrigued with this new girl," Sirius said as they went through the portrait hole to the Great Hall.

"So, Sirius, have you fallen for her yet?" Remus asked him with a tiny hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, Remus my friend, you know me better than to fall in love for a girl I barely know," Sirius told him placing his arms behind his head as a group of first year girls walked by and giggled at him.

"Of course, Sirius Black the guy who uses girls and never commits to them," Remus mumbled under his breath. The boys entered the Great Hall a few minutes later just to see that breakfast was just beginning to end.

"Oh shit! See if you would have woken up on time we would have made it to breakfast on time but no!" James yelled at Sirius.

"Calm down, mate, we can still get something," Sirius said as he made his way to the end of the Gryffindor table to eat off the plates in the middle of the table. The other boy's soon followed suit and once they were done, they headed off to their first class which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. On the way to their class, the boy's spotted Lily and Jasmine arguing with each other over Jasmine trying out for Quidditch.

"Jasmine, all I'm saying is that you should try out for the Quidditch team ," Lily said. "You were a fantastic sports player at your old school and you have amazing muscles that are even better than the boy's."  
"Lily, I'm not going to tryout for the Quidditch team," Jasmine said.

"And why not?" Lily asked giving her a stern look.

"Because I don't want to be known as the new girl who is an amazing beater," Jasmine told her kind of mumbling it so the boy's didn't hear it. "I would also rather not be noticed by everyone."

"Well, that's kind of hard as of seeing everybody's already noticed you," Lily told her.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"You're absolutely beautiful and every guy has noticed it already and every girl keeps giving you those looks that say they just hate you," Lily told her.

"Their noticing me for the wrong things, though," Jasmine told her looking disappointed.

"Then you should sign up for the Quidditch tryouts to show everybody that you're not just another pretty face," Lily told her.

"Oh but you are just another pretty face," Sirius said coming up behind the girls and startling them.

"That's just you, Sirius. You'll hump anything that has huge boobs and super long legs," Lily told him while rolling her eyes.

"You have boobs and a nice pair of legs on you yet I don't want to hump you," Sirius told her. "Plus, my good mate here is after you so he's already called dibs."

"You act like sleeping with a girl is like winning a trophy. Does it make you feel better when you get what you want from them?" Jasmine asked Sirius.

"As a matter of fact it does because I get to see their faces satisfied after I give them the greatest pleasure they have ever and will ever experience. You know you can be in that same list," Sirius told her.

"I'd rather not be in any list of yours," Jasmine said and with that her and Lily walked into the class. Transfiguration went by well for the Gryffindor girls and boys which was fantastic for everyone except for Sirius.

"_Why is she so against us being together? She knows that we won't be together for that long. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I should show her that I'm not as pervy as a majority of the girls at this school think_," Sirius thought.

"Hey, stop day dreaming about McGonagall, we have to get to our next class," James said as he nudged Sirius hard in the ribs which caused Sirius to let out a loud grunt.

"Ugh! That hurt like hell! What's our next class?" Sirius asked James while he gathered all his stuff.

"Um, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Ozarka and the Slytherin's," James told him as he looked at his time schedule. "This should be fun."

"Oh loads of fun I'm sure," Sirius said rolling his eyes and with that they walked to their next class in silence. Upon arriving to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, their professor was outside the classroom greeting all the students. Their professor looked to be a man in his mid 20's, he had brown curly hair, light brown eyes and a muscular build.

"I think he can out beat you in the dating department if he was our age," James told him.

"I know," Sirius said as they came closer to the professor.

"Hello, I'm Professor Ozarka," the professor said first shaking Sirius' hand and then James' hands.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter," Sirius told him.

"It's nice to meet you two. Class is about to start so go on in and get situated," Professor Ozarka told them nodding into the classroom. The boy's did as they were told and took a desk by their other friends, Remus and Peter. They also took the desk that was also beside Lily and Jasmine's desk.

"Today, class, will be a quite uneventful day because, Professor Dumbledore doesn't want me telling you this but, I just came to the school yesterday. Why would that make today uneventful? Simply because I came to the school completely unprepared without so much as knowing what in the world I would be teaching y'all today," Professor Ozarka told the class while he sat on his desk in front of the classroom.

"Y'all? You sound like Armani back there," Molly Rock, a Slytherin, commented from the front of the room turning around to give Jasmine a sneering look.

"Ah, I see you've noticed that. Well, I am from the states, Texas to be exact. Jasmine, Jasmine Armani who used to be Jasmine Connor, right?" the professor asked Jasmine looking to the back of the classroom.

"Yes, that's right," Jasmine told him.

"Your older brother's John Connor, isn't he?" Professor Ozarka asked with excitement which caused the entire class to turn around and look at her.

"Yeah, why?" Jasmine asked him with a bored voice.

"John's told me all about you. He told me to look for you when I got here. Do Jack and Krystal go here too?" the professor asked with even more excitement.

"Um…yeah," Jasmine said looking confused.

"I'm sorry to get this excited but your brother sure has told me a whole lot about you. You're a _very_ exciting girl," Professor Ozarka commented with lust in his eyes which was only noticed by Sirius and Jasmine. "Does anyone else have anything interesting that they would like to share?"

With this being said, everyone turned back around to look at Professor Ozarka and to listen to what else people had to say. Sirius had stopped paying attention to everyone because he started thinking of why Professor Ozarka would give Jasmine those kinds of eyes. When the class was over, everyone went to their next class, which for the Gryffindor's was Potions with Professor Slughorn and the Hufflepuffs. That class went by slowly for everyone because Professor Slughorn kept knocking down bottles with his absurdly huge stomach. After lunch, the rest of the day went by slowly. There was no excitement for anyone because it was the first day for classes. It wasn't until after dinner that something exciting happened for everyone.

"Okay, so do we have to go over the prank again or does everyone have it?" James asked Sirius and Remus as they stood outside the Great Hall.

"I believe we know what our goal is," Sirius told him in a bored voice.

"The Slytherin's are coming!" Peter cried as he ran out of the Great Hall.

"Assume positions, guys," James yelled. Sirius went to stand over by one of the many statues at Hogwarts while Remus and Peter stood by the front doors and James stood by the stairs. The doors to the Great Hall opened and out walked Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and Rodolphus Lestrange. The Gryffindor boys automatically shot the same spell at their assigned person and instantly the Slytherin boys clothes had changed from their school uniforms to girl's sexy underwear. Everyone that was by the Grand Staircase started laughing at the four Slytherin boys which caused them to all turn red and look around for the culprit.

"Are you trying a new look there, Snivellius?" James asked coming up behind them with Sirius, who was laughing so hard he was crying, Remus, who was trying hard not to laugh but kept snickering, and Peter, who was chuckling every now and then.

"Malfoy, I think you could use a little less seductive way to get girls," Sirius said once he was able to gain some composure. "Regulus, mother would be so proud of your look now. You should really keep it."

"Black, you will be sorry!" Lucius said and started pushing the other boys toward the Slytherin dormitories.

"Oh, that was a fantastic prank for our first one this year," James said.

"I'd say that was 1st year material," Jasmine said from behind the boy's. She was standing behind the boy's with Lily, Alice and Hannah who had all four just came out of the Great Hall in time to see the boy's prank on the Slytherin's.

"What would you have done differently?" Sirius asked her.

"I would have made it to where they couldn't remove the outfits without a reversal spell that you only knew and I would have made them unable to see their outfits and just walk around the school wondering why everyone kept laughing at them. Oh, and I would have added it to where the professors were unable to see them in their new attires," Jasmine told him with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"That's very sneaky of you," Sirius said getting a little closer to her. "Where did you learn all of this?"

"When you grow up with an older brother who enjoys playing pranks on you and others, you have to learn all their tricks to get them back in the future," Jasmine told him.

"I see. Jasmine Armani, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Sirius asked her seizing the moment when she wasn't getting angry with him to ask her the question that will help him win the bet between him and Remus.

"Sometime? Yes. Any time soon? No," Jasmine told him and her and the other girls left the boy's looking stunned at Sirius Black getting rejected for the first time in all his entire life.

"I think you just received a major rejection," James said as he came and put his arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"That girl is going to be more difficult than I think," Sirius said and the boys headed on to the rest of their classes.

The next day, Jasmine had left the Great Hall early after finishing her dinner and was going back to the Gryffindor dormitory. She was near the stairs when she heard someone else leaving the Great Hall. Thinking it was Lily, she turned around but saw that it wasn't her friend.

"Jasmine," Severus said once the door closed again.

"Hey, Severus," Jasmine told her twin brother.

"You haven't told anyone about the two of us, have you?" Severus asked her walking closer to her.

"No," Jasmine told him. "It's no one else's business. They whole situation is too confusing for anyone else to understand. Plus, I take it that no one here knows how your home life is."

"You're right there. I haven't felt like any of them deserve to know," Severus told her.

"Lily knows," Jasmine said.

"Lily's different. She's always been different. You know that," Severus told her. Just then a group of 1st year left the Great Hall to go back to their rooms.

"I should get going," Jasmine told him once the 1st years were gone. Jasmine turned to go up the flight of staircases to where she was originally going to go.

"Jasmine!" Severus yelled after her causing her to turn around. "Be careful with that Black boy. He's trouble. If you've heard even half of what his reputation is, you'd be wise to stop talking to him and don't fall for his tricks."

"I appreciate the concern but I think I can take care of myself," Jasmine told her brother and with that they each went their separate ways.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was so short but I was trying to update. As always please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter in any way, shape or form however much I would love to. Please enjoy chapter 3.**

The weeks leading up to the first Hogsmeade visit were quite uneventful. Jasmine ended up not trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but they did receive some half decent players. Sirius laid back on asking Jasmine out because he decided it best to ask the week of the Hogsmeade visit. Remus' transformation went without any flaws and he got to enjoy time playing on the grounds with his friends while they were in their animagus forms. Peter was well Peter and James started to bother Lily about going out with him as usual.

"Hey, Jasmine, wait up!" Sirius called out to Jasmine when they were walking to their Potions class. "I'll meet you guys there."

"What do you want, Sirius?" Jasmine asked with an annoyed look on her face because Sirius had prevented her from walking to class with her friends.

"Look, I'm sorry I interrupted you and your friends conversation but I think what I have to talk to you about is more important," Sirius said.

"What is it then?" Jasmine asked looking intrigued.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone this Saturday?" Sirius asked her getting straight to the point.

"Nobody's asked me, why?" Jasmine asked with a confused look on her face. _He hasn't asked me out in the past two weeks so why would he be interested in knowing if I was going to Hogsmeade with anyone._

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," Sirius told her.

"Like on a date?" Jasmine asked.

"If that's okay with you," Sirius said. Jasmine looked in the direction that her friends were walking and then looked back at Sirius to give him her answer.

"Well, I was going to just go with the girls but sure I'll go with you," Jasmine told him which caused him to be cheerier.

"That's fantastic! So is it a date?" Sirius asked making sure that it was officially a date.

"Yeah, sure, it's a date," Jasmine told him and then ran off to meet her friends.

"James, my boy, I have finally cracked Jasmine Armani!" Sirius said as he turned around to see his friends who had caught up with him.

"She said yes to this weekend?" Remus asked.

"Yes she did. I have a feeling I am going to win this bet in no time," Sirius said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that so soon. I have a feeling Jasmine isn't the kind of girl to get right on in bed with you so soon. It did take her a while to finally agree to going out with you," Remus said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Moony. I still have some tricks up my sleeve that I haven't used on her yet," Sirius said as the boy's finally reached the dungeons where their potions class was. They entered the classroom and Sirius and James took their table behind Lily and Jasmine while Remus and Peter sat at the table beside them. Professor Slughorn walked in from his office right at the moment when class started. His body mass barely fit through the door that he had to magically fix the door in order to get through it. He walked to the front of the class to tell them their assignment.

"Today, class, you will be making a beautification potion. The person you are sitting with will be your partner. You have until the end of the class to finish and make sure the potion is perfect. Begin!" Professor Slughorn told the class and everyone began to open their potions books and look up the ingredients they needed for beautification potion.

"Man, we don't even need this potion. My looks are already enhanced with Miss Armani just being near me," Sirius said loud enough for Jasmine to hear as James looked through his book for the ingredients.

"Just because I said yes to going with you to Hogsmeade this weekend doesn't mean I can't change my mind, Sirius," Jasmine through over her shoulder as Lily went to get their ingredients.

"Here, Sirius, go get these ingredients and stop flirting with Jasmine before you lose your chance with her," James told his friend with a wink.

"Like you do with Lily," Sirius said with a smirk.

"That's different. Now go," James said as he pushed his friend in the direction of the ingredient cabinet. On his way to the cabinet, Sirius bumped into Severus Snape who was also gathering ingredients for him and his partner.

"Watch it, Black," Severus growled.

"I'm not the one who should be worried, Snivellius, "Sirius told him back in the same tone and went on with gathering his ingredients. After gathering the ingredients, he went back to the table where James was anxiously waiting for him. Sirius dumped the ingredients on the table and the two went on to work on perfecting their potion. The rest of the students were furiously working on their potions also, making sure that they were the ones who would get on Professor Slughorn's precious favorite students list. Before class ended, the first students to have finished their potion were Severus and his partner along with Lily and Jasmine.

"Ah, I see we end in a tie for timing," Professor Slughorn said from his chair as he got up to inspect both potions. "However, let's see who has perfected this potion." Professor Slughorn went to his cabinet and grabbed a jar with the world's ugliest lizard in it and walked over to Severus' potion. "Now this lizard will drink from this potion and the class's reaction will let me know if the potion has indeed worked." Professor Slughorn placed the lizard just low enough for it to drink the potion and once it had he picked it back up from the cauldron and showed it to the class. "Does this lizard look beautiful in any way possible?"

"Oh, it's so adorable!" Staci Steel, a Gryffindor, said as she looked at the lizard.

"Well, this potion is correct and now we will check Miss Evans and Miss Armani's potion," Professor Slughorn said as he placed a charm on the lizard to put it back to normal. He walked over to Lily and Jasmine's potion and did the same thing that he had done at Severus' potion.

"It's just as adorable as it was a few minutes ago," Alice said as she repeated Staci's same reaction as before.

"Well, class, it will seem that we have a tie with both potions. 50 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin and now class dismissed," Professor Slughorn said and the entire class gathered their things and left to go to their next class. Sirius' next class was coincidentally an elective class that was new for the year that he had signed up for on accident but hadn't asked to get out of because it was the only class that he had alone with Jasmine Armani. He waited outside the potions classroom for Jasmine to come out so he could walk with her to class.

"Congratulations on the potion," he said coming up behind once she had left which startled her.

"Thanks but really it was Lily who had made it perfect. I just watched her get to work," she told him.

"Well, that's Lily for you. Is she a perfectionist?" Sirius asked the one question that had been bothering him since their first year at Hogwarts.

"When it comes to school work she is but if it's anything else she could really care less about it," Jasmine told him.

"Does that mean your dorm is completely a mess?" Sirius asked.

"Her side is," Jasmine told him.

"I can't stand when something in my room isn't in its right place. I've offered to Lily that I would help clean her side but she's forbidden me from touching anything that's on her side," Jasmine said with a small laugh.

"You would probably have a panic attack if you came to the boy's dormitory," Sirius said.

"Why would I go to the boy's dormitory?" Jasmine asked giving him a sidelong glance.

"No reason at all," Sirius said trying to backtrack and not scare Jasmine away before he could even take her to see the wonderful Hogsmeade. "I was just saying that our room is completely a mess."

"I'm sure I wouldn't have a panic attack. I did grow up with two older brothers who could really care less if their rooms were arranged perfectly," Jasmine told him. "So does the great and fantastical Sirius Black have any weird quirks that other people would have like my obsession with having things in order?"

"Correction, you only have an obsession with having things in order in your room," Sirius told her. "My weird quirk that nobody has in my very haughty looks."

"Correction to that, that's actually considered conceited in some countries," Jasmine told him with a playful laugh.

"Bloody Americans and their need to be right at everything," Sirius said.

"You do know I was born here, right?" Jasmine asked him.

"You were?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I lived here for a year after I was born and then we moved to America," Jasmine told him.

"Why'd you live here for a year?" Sirius asked as they got closer to their next class.

"You can't actually take a newborn on a plane without expecting it to get deathly sick," Jasmine told him.

"I guess you're right," Sirius told her as they entered their class. They both picked to sit at the same table but couldn't talk during their class because the teacher always freaked out when somebody talk no matter who it was. It could have been someone announcing the end of the world and he would have told them to be quiet, sit down and pay attention. Their class went by without anything exciting happening along with the rest of the day. Sirius didn't get the chance to actually talk to Jasmine except for when and where they would meet that Saturday for Hogsmeade because every chance Lily got she would drag Jasmine away from him in hope that she would change her mind about going on a date with him. On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, everybody was excited including the new third years who would be going for their very first time. No one, however, was more excited than Sirius because he was going on his first official date with Jasmine Armani which would make him that much closer to winning the bet.

"This has got to be the best Hogsmeade trip ever!" Sirius yelled as him and the other fifth year Gryffindor boy's got ready in their dorm. While Sirius was going out with Jasmine, James, Remus and Peter were going to the Three Broomsticks and to Honeydukes to buy another supply of sweets.

"We know. You haven't stopped talking about your date with Jasmine since she said yes," James told him after hearing Sirius' excitement for the hundredth time that week.

"I think Sirius likes this girl more than he's letting on," Remus commented.

"Sod off, Moony. I don't like this girl more than the other ones I've dated. All I intend to do is go out with her a couple times, sleep with her, dump her and move on with my life," Sirius told him in a bored tone.

"Sure, Padfoot. I'm going to laugh if it turns out to be more than a one night stand this time," Remus told his friend and with that the four boy's left their dormitory and went down to the Common Room. The girl's had already left to go to where the rest of the student's that were going to visit Hogsmeade were meeting and the boy's went to head on over there to wait for their departure. When they reached where everyone else was, Sirius stood back from his friends to look for Jasmine. He saw her in no time talking to her friends and laughing at something funny Alice had just said. Sirius walked over to the girls and stood behind Jasmine for a while until finally he said something to her.

"Can you tell me what's so funny?" Sirius asked as he leaned over Jasmine.

"Hey, Sirius," Jasmine said surprised to see him standing behind her. "Alice was just telling us about something that had happened earlier. I thought we weren't meeting until we actually got to Hogsmeade."

"I changed my mind. I hope that's okay with you," Sirius said.

"Oh, sure, that's fine. I'll talk to you two later," Jasmine told Lily and Alice.

"Be careful, Jasmine," Lily told her.

"I'll take care of her, Lily," Sirius said to Lily.

"I was talking about her being careful with you," Lily told him with venom in her voice.

"Can we just go ahead on?" Jasmine asked trying to break up the feud between Sirius and Lily.

"I agree with you," Sirius said and with that he and Jasmine went away from the girls with Sirius' arm around Jasmine's shoulder. They waited together until Professor McGonagall and Filch came out to lead the students over to Hogsmeade. Once they got there, Sirius lead Jasmine over to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop where all the couples usually went on their dates. Sirius found them a table in the back of the room that was in a part that wasn't as crowded as the other tables in the shop.

"I know it's a tad gaudy but it is a good date place," Sirius told Jasmine as they sat down at one of the table's.

"Are you trying to do a good job on this date compared to your other dates?" Jasmine asked him.

"How do you know about my other dates with girls?" he asked her.

"Lily told me that you've taken your previous date's over to The Three Broomsticks and that you rarely take them here," Jasmine told him. "She told me about it after I had told her that you asked me out and I finally told you yes."

"I see Lily tries to be the girl that knows everything about me," Sirius told her.

"Would you two like any tea or coffee?" the waitress asked the two when she walked over to them.

"No thank you," they both said at the same time.

"Okay. Just call me over if you need anything later," the waitress told them and she walked away.

"Do you have a problem with Lily telling me about your life?" Jasmine asked him.

"It's not that. It's just that Lily doesn't really know the truth about me other than what other people say," Sirius told her.

"Then why don't you tell me about the real Sirius Black," Jasmine told him.

"Well, first off I'm sure Lily's told you about my playboy status and the truth about that is that it is true but it hasn't been with as many girl's as she may believe," Sirius told Jasmine.

"Then how many girls has it been?" Jasmine asked.

"I only sleep with the good looking ones," Sirius told her.

"Then that must not be a lot," Jasmine told him with a smile.

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you?" Sirius asked her returning the smile.

"Why don't you wait to find that out for yourself," Jasmine told him.

"I like your attitude. You know, you aren't what I thought you would be," Sirius told her.

"What did you think I was?" Jasmine asked him with a confused look.

"I had thought you were more of the type of girl who had a dry sense of humor but yours is very tasteful. I had also thought you would be the kind of girl who would spill her secrets out on the first date," Sirius said.

"Well, I can assure you that I am not like that at all," Jasmine told him.

"I see," Sirius said. The rest of Sirius and Jasmine's date went by quick. After a while, they left Madam Puddifoot's and went to walk the streets of Hogsmeade. When they got to The Three Broomsticks they were going to part and meet up with their respect friend's.

"I guess this is where we say good-bye," Sirius told Jasmine when they got the front door of The Three Broomsticks.

"I guess it is," Jasmine said turning around from where she was standing beside him to in front of him. "Bye, Sirius, I had a really fun time."

"As did I," Sirius told her and leaned down to give her a kiss and she leaned up as if to return the kiss but right before their lips touched she turned around and went into The Three Broomsticks.

"That sly little vixen," Sirius said to himself and entered The Three Broomsticks. He stopped in front of the door way and looked over to where the girl's were sitting and his eyes connected with Jasmine who just gave him a sly smile. He returned the smile knowing that it was meant to mock him for what she had just done to him and then he went over to meet his friend's at one of the tables.

"How was your date?" James asked Sirius right when he sat down.

"It was very interesting. I got to know Jasmine and she got to know me," Sirius told him and caught the look in his friend's eyes. "We didn't get to know each other like that."

"Did you at least kiss her?" Peter squeaked from across Sirius.

"I was planning on it but it would seem that I am dealing with a sly girl this time. She ran off before our lips even met," Sirius told them earning a look of amusement from Remus.

"I'm telling you Sirius, I have the feeling she isn't going to be as easy as the other girls you've slept with," Remus told him taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

"And I'm not going to argue with that, Remus," Sirius told him. The three boy's told Sirius of their antics that day while he was on his date. A few hours later, they had to leave to go back to the castle. Some people stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room but Sirius, James, Remus and Peter went on up to their dorm to get ready for some sleep because the next day Sirius and James had Quidditch practice early in the morning. Once Sirius was lying in bed, he went over his date in his mind and couldn't help but feel that maybe Remus was right. Maybe this girl was going to be the one that would actually change Sirius Black.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if it seems I tried rushing their first date together but trust me it won't be like some of the other stories you've read. As always please review and thank you so much to Gaia v and TTCyclone for reviewing on my previous chapter. I really appreciate it. Oh and I was watching The Terminator 3 and I realized that Jasmine's older brother, John Connor, has the same name as the main guy in that movie. For anybody who caught that also there is no connection between the two and I hold no rights to the name if that needs a disclaimer. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter in any way, shape or form however much I would love to. Please enjoy chapter 4.**

"You know, James, I really hate you right now!" Sirius yelled at his friend as they left the Quidditch field after practicing for three hours straight with no breakfast. "I'm starving and it's all your fault."

"When are you not hungry, Padfoot?" James asked him.

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd kill you right about now," Sirius told him getting irritated with every second that passed.

"You wouldn't kill me," James told him.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"I know because I know you and you wouldn't kill unless your life was in danger," James told him.

"I guess you're right," Sirius said coming up and putting his arm around James' shoulders in a friendly way.

"Lily Lynn Evans! What the hell is your problem?" yelled a female voice from the Great Lake.

"Oh, would you calm down! It'll wash out," Lily said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wash out my ass! My hair is pink! I trust you to color my hair auburn brown and it comes out pink!" the first voice yelled back. The boy's ran towards the Great Lake to see what was going on. When they arrived, they saw Alice looking at herself in the reflection of the Great Lake while Jasmine and Lily were on their backs laughing at her. Alice, whose hair was usually cut below her shoulders and was a natural brown, was now sporting the color pink. "Frank is going to hate me when he sees my hair!"

"Oh, calm down, Alice. I'm sure he didn't like you for your hair," Jasmine said.

"That's easy for you to say when your hair isn't PINK!" Alice yelled over her shoulder.

"Hello, ladies. What seems to be the problem?" James said as the two boys went over to join the three girls.

"Well, Lily here and your girlfriend," Alice said pointing to Sirius, "decided it would be fucking hilarious to turn my hair pink!"

"We didn't decide anything," Lily said, "that was all you who decided to have Jasmine and I dye your hair the muggle way. It's not our fault that we weren't paying attention to the time causing it to turn pink."

"That is completely your fault, Lily," Alice said still frustrated with the other two girls fits of laughter.

"My question is why are you three outside instead of up in your dorm arguing about this?" Sirius asked the three girls which caused Lily and Jasmine to look at each other and start laughing again.

"We're out here because Lily and Jasmine convinced me that it looked perfect in every way possible without showing it to me in a mirror and we walked out here to deep our feet in the lake," Alice told him. "Well on the way I was getting a whole bunch of stares so naturally when we got out here I went and looked at my reflection in the lake!"

"Why didn't you insist on looking in a mirror?" James asked her.

"Every chance I got to look in a mirror that one," Alice said pointing to Jasmine, "would steer me away from it telling me that it was bad luck to look at your hair after you first dye it."

"It's not my fault you believed me," Jasmine told her.

"I thought you and Lily _always_ did your own hair the muggle way," Alice said turning back to Lily and Jasmine.

"Actually what I had said was that we once watched Emily dye her hair this hideous brown that did not match her at all the muggle way," Jasmine told her. "Lucky for her, her hair turned a nice shade of pink because unlike you she had kept it in for two hours until she finally went and took a shower."

"I do believe this is actually your fault, Alice," Sirius said smiling towards her.

"I don't care whose fault it is as long as someone can fix it," Alice said.

"Why didn't you say something in the first place?" Jasmine asked and she stood up from where she was lying on the ground and grabbed her wand from one of her boots.

"You keep your wand in your boot?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes, I do," Jasmine told him with an annoyed look. "Now, stand still, Alice. Your hair is pink and it's time we turn it back to normal so let's fix this stink." After Jasmine finished the spell Alice's hair changed from pink to her natural brown.

"Stink?" Sirius asked looking at Jasmine.

"It doesn't have to make sense. As long as it rhymes it all works out," Jasmine told him.

"Who taught you those kind of spells?" James asked her.

"At my old school we learned both the spells you learn here but we also learned the kind of spells that you would need when one of those spells didn't exist to help you out of a pickle," Jasmine told him.

"Pickle?" Sirius asked her.

"It's an American phrase that they use when they want to express a situation that's trouble," Lily told him. "Which could be used for you two all the time."

"Since this former situation has been dealt with can we please go inside and eat lunch?" Jasmine asked them.

"When do you not eat, Jasmine?" Lily asked her friend.

"When I sleep, duh!" Jasmine told her.

"Gosh, I wish I had your metabolism," Alice said. "You can eat whatever you want and still have that body."

"Hey, that's another thing you two have in common. You both like to eat," James whispered to Sirius as they followed the girls to the Great Hall.

"Jazz!" yelled a tall, curly brown haired boy. He looked to be in his sixth year and he was in Hufflepuff by the look of the emblem on his robes.

"I'll meet you two in a little while," Jasmine told Alice and Lily and walked over to the boy.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked staring the boy up and down.

"Calm down, Black, that's her brother, Jack," Lily told him over her shoulder.

"Hey, Jack. What's up?" Jasmine asked her brother when she reached him.

"I heard you went on a date with Sirius Black yesterday," Jack told her.

"Stop being such a worried brother. I can take care of myself," Jasmine told him.

"That's my job, to be the older brother that watches out for his younger sister," Jack told her reaching up to ruffle her hair.

"You know I don't like that," Jasmine told him pushing his hand away.

"I know," Jack shrugged. "Just don't let Black get the best of you. I still don't trust him when it comes to dating you."

"Relax, Jack. Sirius may think he can get me in bed but the truth is he can't with all his old tricks," Jasmine told her brother. "I'll talk to you later. I'm really hungry."

"Go on and meet your friend's, and lay low on all that eating," Jack told his sister pushing her toward the Great Hall.

"Bye, Jack," Jasmine said and headed toward the Great Hall doors. When Jasmine entered the Great Hall she stood by the doors for a while to find her friend's at the Gryffindor table. When she found them, she went to sit by Lily and she noticed that they were able to sit as far from the boy's as they possibly could. "I see you made sure to sit _away_ from the boy's today."

"Yes, we did because Potter was getting on my nerves once again," Lily said as she ate a little bit of her food.

"He was asking Lily out again," Alice leaned over to whisper to Jasmine.

"I don't even know why he bothers to continue to ask me," Lily said. "He knows the answer will always be no until the day I die. He's an intolerable little toerag who has nothing better to do than hex people that are lower than him."

"You know they say that those who fight all the time are the ones who usually end up getting married," Jasmine told her friend.

"I wouldn't marry that brat if we were the last two people on the planet and the entire human race was dependent on the two of us mating to continue it," Lily said stabbing her toast.

"Calm down, Lils. Don't take out all your anger on the toast. It never did anything to you," Jasmine said.

"You're right," Lily said taking her fork away from the toast and continuing eating. Later that day the girls went out by the lake to relax and talk to each other about what was going on lately at the school. After a couple of hours of being outside, Jasmine's sister, Krystal, came out to talk to her sister.

"Hey, Krys," Jasmine greeted her sister when she was within earshot. "If you came to talk to me about Sirius Black then you're a little too late for that. Jack already did."

"I didn't come to talk about him, actually," Krystal said crossing her arms. "I came to tell you girls that there's talk about Professor Dumbledore allowing the third year students and older to have a Halloween Costume Party."

"Really?" Lily said with excitement oozing from her voice. "That sounds very exciting."

"It is! I wanted to make sure you three knew so you can go ahead and claim what costume you want. I've already claimed Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz so you can't take her, Jasmine!" Krystal told her younger sister.

"Krystal! Hurry up! Kelly and I are already going up to our dorm to get our costume ready," Krystal's friend Violet yelled from the steps leading into the castle.

"I'm coming!" Krystal yelled back at her.

"It's still September and Halloween isn't for another month. Why are you already getting your costume ready?" Alice asked her.

"I'd rather not be rushing that day to gather things for my costume. I'll talk to you girls later," Krystal said and she was off back into the castle to join her friends as they prepared their costumes.

"A Halloween costume party does sound exciting," Alice said.

"Krystal's right. We need to decide now what we want to dress up as and get the costume ready now so we can just put them on and do our hair and makeup on Halloween," Lily said. "What do you two want to dress up as?"

"I'm not so sure right now," Jasmine told them.

"I want to go as Belle from Beauty and the Beast!" Alice exclaimed. "Lily, you should go as the Little Mermaid! What was her name again?"

"Ariel," Jasmine told her.

"Yes, Ariel! You already have the hair and it would just fit you right! We can look for a green mermaid dress at our next Hogsmeade visit," Alice said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Lily told Alice. "Jasmine, you should go as Princess Jasmine from Aladdin."

"That would just drive Sirius crazy! Princess Jasmine's outfit wouldn't be that hard to recreate," Alice said.

"All we need is some fabric for yours and we can magically sew them all together!" Lily told her friend.

"What if Sirius dresses up as Aladdin?" Alice asked them.

"I doubt he would. We aren't technically a couple," Jasmine told her friends.

"You aren't a couple yet!" Alice exclaimed. "I just really hope he doesn't hurt you like he has with other girls in the past."

"If he does, we'll just have to hurt him," Lily said. The girls spent another hour or so outside by the lake talking about the potential Halloween Costume Party. The next day was the beginning of October and another day of classes for the students of Hogwarts. Jasmine had begun to dread her Defense against the Dark Arts class. It wasn't because of the Slytherin's, if anything she could have handled that if it was just them and her alone, it was more of the fact the Professor Ozarka kept giving the weirdest looks that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Miss Armani, did you need help with your work?" Professor Ozarka asked coming up behind Jasmine and leaning over to look at her essay she was working on.

"No thank you, Professor Ozarka. I can handle this on my own," Jasmine told him putting her attention back on her work.

"If you need any help at all you can come by my office after class if you would like one on one attention," Professor Ozarka whispered in her ear while brushing his hand down to her lower back.

"That really wouldn't be necessary," Jasmine told him trying to remove his hand from her back without being obvious to the rest of the class. Sirius had glanced over at Jasmine in time to see Professor Ozarka's actions and Jasmine's reaction and knew he should do something to catch his Professor's attention.

"Professor Ozarka, can you help with this question that I have?" Sirius asked causing Professor Ozarka to jump back in surprise.

"Of course I can, Mister Black," Professor Ozarka told him gaining his composure and walking over to where Sirius was sitting. Sirius had tried to keep Professor Ozarka's attention for the rest of the class but luckily he didn't have to because some other students had questions about the assignment also. When class ended everyone went and placed their finished essays on Professor Ozarka's desk. Jasmine had placed her essay on his desk before Sirius so he had to rush out of the class to meet up with her.

"Hey, Jasmine, what was Professor Ozarka talking to you about back there?" Sirius asked her when he finally caught up with her.

"Oh, it was nothing. He was just trying to see if I needed to meet with him in his office after class," Jasmine told him.

"It didn't look like nothing," Sirius told her without even bothering to beat around the bush.

"Thank you," Jasmine told him. When she saw his confused look she continued. "Thank you for what you did back there. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Sirius told her. "I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"You want it to be official?" Jasmine asked him giving him a sidelong glance.

"Well, yeah, I mean everyone's already saying that we're together after that one date," Sirius said. "I should know. Those little fan girls of mine keep giving you that dirty look that they give to the girls I date."

"If you're talking about Alice calling me your girlfriend yesterday, she was just pissed with me," Jasmine told him.

"It's not only that, it's also everyone else in the school," Sirius said. "So, what do you say? Do you want to be my official girlfriend?"

"Sure," Jasmine told him.

"Cool, then let's make it official," Sirius said leaning down to try to kiss her again and hope not have a repeat of what happened at Hogsmeade. However, he didn't hope very hard because instead of coming to Jasmine's lips he came to her Defense against the Dark Arts book.

"I'm sorry but I have a cold sore," Jasmine told him with a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's alright. I'm Sirius Black. The boy who likes to take chances," he told her trying again.

"It's very contagious," Jasmine told him. "Besides, I don't kiss after just one date."

"So, that's why you didn't let me kiss you back there at Hogsmeade," Sirius told her. "I had thought it was because I had bad breath or something was wrong with me."

"No, there was nothing wrong with you," Jasmine told him. "I just don't like to kiss immediately after just one date."

"Does that mean that on our next date you'll kiss me?" Sirius said. Before Jasmine answered him, however, she began to skip towards their next class. "You didn't give me an answer!"

"We'll see," Jasmine said turning around to look at him and then continuing on her way to class.

"Hey, mate! What happened between you and Jasmine?" James asked coming up behind his friend along with Remus and Peter.

"Did she say yes to being your girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"Of course she said yes," Sirius told him with a hint of annoyance in his voice from Peter's constant stupid questions. "I did find out why she didn't kiss me at Hogsmeade."

"Why didn't she kiss you at Hogsmeade?" Remus asked his friend amused at his happiness at finding out what had been bothering him since the other day.

"She doesn't kiss on the first date," Sirius told him.

"I see and you're going to take her out on another date just so she can kiss you?" Remus asked him.

"Yes I am," Sirius said, "and I think I know the perfect date I can her on that I haven't done, well, I've never done it."

"This girl must be very special for you to take her on a date that you've never used before," James said with a look of mock surprise on his face. "What are you going to do for her?"

"Let's just say that the kitchens are going to be used quite a bit for this," Sirius told him.

**I kind of like this chapter better than the other ones. I put in some interaction between Jasmine and her siblings to show how much they care for her and I put in the some more interaction with Professor Ozarka. Haha! Every time I write his name I always laugh because of how I chose it. I needed a name for him and I just happened to have a bottle of water of Ozarka on my desk and tada! His name came was born. If you liked this chapter and would like me to update faster then please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter in any way, shape or form however much I would love to. Please enjoy chapter 5.**

Sirius and Jasmine had started to hang out more in the Common Room after dinner which caused some of the other girls to be disappointed because of the fact that Sirius was once again taken by yet another gorgeous girl. It was the week before the end of October and Professor Dumbledore still hadn't announced the Halloween Costume Party which was beginning to cause the girls to be disappointed because they had already found their outfits. It wasn't until the day before Halloween that Professor Dumbledore finally surprised the students with his wonderful announcement.

"I would like to tell everyone that there will be a Halloween Costume Dance for all third years and older. Please come dressed in a costume as the muggles do on this holiday. For first and second years, do not worry we did not forget you because we will have a small party for you that isn't as elaborate as the older students party will be. The first and second years dance will be held at the Quidditch fields and have no fear we will remove anything that isn't necessary for the dance so it will feel more like a party than a practice field. The third years and older party will be held here in the Great Hall and both party guests may use the courtyard to relax and communicate when they tire of dressing," Dumbledore announced to the school that morning. "For those you did not hear the rumor earlier this month about the party, we will not have classes today nor tomorrow which will allow you to go to Hogsmeade to gather anything you would need for your costume. First and second years will not be allowed to visit Hogsmeade but Professor McGonagall will have some costumes that she has collected from a muggle costume store for you to choose from. That is all." After Dumbledore's announcement, the Great Hall was all a buzz with excitement about the exciting news about the dance tomorrow. The three Gryffindor girls were relieved that their hard work on the outfits they had didn't turn out to be a waste of their time.

"I'm so glad he finally said something about the dance," Alice said.

"I know! For a while there I was worried that I would have to give that dress to my cousin for her birthday," Lily told Alice and Jasmine.

"Jasmine, what were you planning on wearing to the dance?" Sirius asked as he came over to talk to Jasmine about the dance.

"I was planning on going as Princess Jasmine," she told him.

"You're pretty and all but I wouldn't go as a princess," James said as he followed Sirius over to the girls.

"Princess Jasmine is a character from the movie Aladdin. It's a muggle movie so I wouldn't expect you to know," Lily told him.

"What were planning to go as?" James asked turning toward Lily.

"I'm going as Ariel from the Little Mermaid. She has no husband because she believes in being dependent on herself rather than a husband," Lily spat at him hoping that he wouldn't ask around to see if anybody knew about that movie.

"Well, I'm sure Ariel is a princess also and she'll need a prince to take care of her," James told her. "Were you and Frank going to dress as a couple?" James asked turning to Alice.

"I'm going as Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Frank's dressing up as my prince charming after he turns from the beast to a handsome prince," Alice told him.

"Can we please get back to the reason I came over here?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," James told him.

"Does this Princess Jasmine have a prince?" Sirius asked Jasmine.

"Well, she does have a love interest but he's not a prince. He's more described as a street rat in the movie," Jasmine told him.

"Then that's perfectly fine. As long as we can dress as a couple that'll be great; I can ask Remus what this prince looks like," Sirius told her. "What's the name of the movie?"

"Aladdin," Jasmine told him, "which is also the name of the guy."

"I'll talk to you later on tonight, then," Sirius said giving Jasmine a peck on the forehead. Even though she refused to kiss him on the lips still it didn't mean that he still couldn't kiss her somewhere other than her lips. "Oh, before I forget, don't make any plans for tonight because I have something else planned for us."

"Alright, I won't," Jasmine told him and she watched as him and James walked away to meet Remus and Peter at the doors to the Great Hall where they were waiting for the other two.

"That is too cute!" Alice shrieked.

"I'd say it's disgusting," Lily said.

"Stop contradicting everything I say," Alice told her. "Just because Sirius is friends with James doesn't mean you have to hate him too."

"I just don't trust him," Lily told Alice. "I mean how often does Sirius stay with a girl for a month without trying to get her to sleep with him?"

"Has Sirius tried pushing you to sleep with him?" Alice asked Jasmine.

"No, he hasn't," Jasmine told her.

"Well, it won't be too soon until he tries," Lily told her. "Trust me he will try." Lily added when she saw Jasmine try to contradict her.

"I have a question for you, Jasmine," Alice said leaning a little over the table they were sitting at. "Has Sirius told you that today's his birthday?"

"No, he never mentioned that to me," Jasmine told her.

"See, even more proof that he has a dark side. The spawn of Satan born the day before Halloween," Lily said.

"Lily, the spawn of Satan was not born the day before Halloween," Jasmine told her. "According to the movie The Omen he was born on June sixth at six in the morning and weighs six pounds and six ounces."

"No need to be technical," Lily told her.

****

"You're telling me that this Aladdin fellow wears a purple vest with nothing covering his chest and white pants with a red belt looking thing around his waist?" Sirius asked Remus for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Sirius, he does. If you want I can help you get all together," Remus told him.

"Remus, the seamstress," James said with a pondering look playing on his face. "That seems like a cute title for you."

"I'm not going to sew it together by hand, James," Remus told him adding an eye roll at the end. "I'm using magic to put it all together for him." The boy's had taken the opportunity after breakfast to get their costume's ready for the party the next day. They were standing in Madam Love's Fabric and Sewing shop at the far end of Hogsmeade. They couldn't really find an outfit that would fit the characters they were going to be at Henry's Costume Shop so they had to come here to find fabric in order to make their outfits.

"No need to do that, boys," Madame Love said as she came over to where the boy's were. "I can make your outfits here as long as you let me know what they look like. No need to measure because we now use magic on the outfit so that no matter what size you are it will fit to your body size. Your outfits can be delivered to Hogwarts by tomorrow morning."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sirius said not really wanting to be made fun of because he was friends with a boy who actually knew how to sew. "Here's a drawing of the outfit I'll need," Sirius added handing Madam Love a picture that Remus had drawn for him so he could get his outfit correct.

"I do believe I will be able to make this one with ease," Madam Love told him taking the picture from him. "What about the rest of you boys?"

"Here's a picture of the guy I'm going as," James told her giving her a picture of Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid that a muggle born first year had given him.

"That's a very nice looking outfit," Madam Love said placing the picture in her pocket with the other picture Sirius had handed her.

"I'm going as Indiana Jones but I don't have a picture of him," Remus said.

"That's fine, dear, I know exactly what his outfit looks like," Madam Love told him.

"I'm not going to the party so I don't need an outfit," Peter said.

"Okay, then, I'll get to work on these outfits right away," Madam Love said shooing the boys out of her shop. "They'll be at Hogwarts tomorrow morning." The boys walked back to the path that would lead them back to the Hogwarts ground.

"I still can't believe that Remus here is going as a guy that saves the world with a whip!" Sirius laughed at the thought of Remus being the guy in real life. Remus could never save the world that way unless it was with book smarts.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Remus told him. "Don't you have a date you need to go plan for?"

"I'm going to the kitchens right when we get into the castle," Sirius told him. "We've already missed lunch so I had better pack a lot of food for Jasmine and I."

"Have you even told her it's your birthday?" James asked him.

"I didn't think it was important," Sirius shrugged off. "I mean you guys remember my birthday but we don't celebrate it. We've already decided that the only birthday we will celebrate of mine is my seventeenth birthday when I can actually leave that dreadful family of mine for good."

"I'm sure Jasmine would like to celebrate it," James told him.

"Doesn't really matter, mate, because I'm breaking up with her a week after the Halloween party," Sirius told him.

"I take it you plan on sleeping with her tomorrow, the day that our bet ends?" Remus asked him.

"Yes, I do. Have no fear, Moony, my special furry little friend, I sill work my magic on her and she will be in bed with me by midnight," Sirius told him.

"Midnight, the same time that the princess has to be home in every fairy tale, isn't that ironic?" Remus asked the rhetorical question to his friends.

"How is that ironic?" Peter asked him.

"It's ironic because Jasmine is going as a princess and Sirius would like to be in bed with her by midnight and a bed could be considered as home," Remus tried explaining to Peter but all he received in return was a blank stare. "Oh, never mind, Wormtail." Once the boys were inside the castle, Sirius left his friends to go to the kitchens to have the house elves make a nice picnic basket for him and Jasmine's date that night.

****

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Jasmine asked Sirius who was guiding her along the grounds outside the castle since she had a blindfold on.

"No not yet," Sirius told her. "Relax, we're almost there."

"I really am not enjoying this not seeing thing," Jasmine told him.

"Well, get over it because you can take off the blindfold," Sirius told her as they finally made it to their destination. When Jasmine untied the blindfold, the sight before her was breathtaking; she could tell Sirius had worked hard on his presentation. There was a blanket on the ground with a basket on top of it and around the blanket there were candles and roses. Sirius had honestly gone all out to make this date great for them both.

"Wow, Sirius this is just, wow!" Jasmine told him.

"Thank you," Sirius told her as he took her hand and lead her over to the blanket.

"How long did it take you to do all this?" Jasmine said as she sat down on the blanket and Sirius followed her lead.

"Well, if I had done this the muggle way it would have taken me ages," Sirius told her, "but I did it the magic way which only took me about an hour or so."

"I didn't mean how long it took you to do all of this; I meant how long did it take you to think of all of this?" Jasmine asked him.

"Oh, that, I've been thinking about it for a week now," Sirius told her as he opened the basket and took out a plate of strawberries. "Would you like a strawberry? I heard around the bush that you love strawberries."

"Who ever told you that was completely correct," Jasmine told him taking a strawberry from him.

"You know, in a way that could be very seductive the way you're eating that strawberry," Sirius told her laughing when she playfully hit him.

"I'm not trying to be like that," she told him finishing off her strawberry.

"I know, but I was just saying," Sirius smirked at her.

"So when were you planning on telling me today was birthday?" Jasmine asked him.

"I didn't think it was important," Sirius said.

"Well, even if you don't think it's important, I think it is. Happy birthday," Jasmine told him.

"Thank you," Sirius said.

They talked for a while longer and ate some more of the food that Sirius had packed for them. He was really finding out that he wasn't just with Jasmine to win a bet but he was spending more time with her because he enjoyed just being in her presence. It was beside the point that she was beautiful but she was also funny and had a great sense of humor compared to the other girls he had dated in the past. It was the middle of the date when a thought crossed Sirius' mind about something Jasmine had told me a while back.

"You know this is our second date," Sirius told her getting closer to her face.

"Is that all you've been thinking about this entire time?" Jasmine asked him.

"No, not the whole time," Sirius told her. "I've also been thinking about how you touch the ends of your hair when you get nervous like you are now. Since this is our second date, I do believe I deserve a kiss as of seeing that you had said you only kiss after the second date."

"I do remember saying that," Jasmine told him getting closer to him also.

"Then why don't you prove to me that you stay true to your word?" Sirius asked her and he leaned his head closer to Jasmine's and paused for just to a second to make sure she wasn't going to back and he kissed her. It was the best kiss Sirius had ever experienced. He felt the spark that hit him as soon as his lips collided with Jasmine's and the electricity that went through his body as she touched his arm. He deepened the kiss and she didn't back away when he did. He moved his tongue to brush against her lips and she allowed him to entrance. Their tongues moved over each other and Sirius could taste her on his tongue. Their kiss only lasted for at least a minute but to both of them it felt like an eternity. The broke away soon after and looked at each other breathing deeply from the intensity of their kiss.

"That was amazing," Sirius told her. "I've never felt like that with anybody."

"Neither have I," Jasmine told him. They went on with their date with a few kisses here and then but not another long one like before.

After Sirius and Jasmine's date and their kiss, they walked back into the castle hand in hand. When they entered the castle, students were just finishing dinner so a few of them saw Jasmine and Sirius walk into the castle together and instantly some of the girls gave her death glares which Jasmine just rolled her eyes to. Before they got to the staircase, however, they bumped into Severus and a few other Slytherin's by accident. Severus turned around to see who it was and when he saw that it Jasmine he's eyes got a little bit bigger and his mouth opened just a bit but when he saw her holding hands with Sirius he quickly changed his look to throwing death daggers.

"Watch were your going, Black," Severus told him.

"How about you watch where your standing, _Snivellius_," Sirius told him pushing Jasmine behind him.

"Why don't you and your little girlfriend here go somewhere _else _moreprivate?" Severus told him. "I'm sure you'd prefer to be somewhere a little _quieter_ with her."

"Here's a little advice for you, keep your greasy haired ass out of other people's business," Sirius spat at him.

"Thank you for the advice, Black, but I really won't be needing it," Severus told him. "I don't have to do anything you tell me to do."

"I do believe I can teach you a lesson or two, Snape!" Sirius started to yell at him getting angrier at every word Severus spoke to him.

"You wouldn't want to get expelled, would you, Black?" Severus asked him.

"If I get expelled for hexing the crap out of you that'll be perfectly fine," Sirius said going to grab his wand and Severus doing the same thing.

"That's enough, you two!" Jasmine yelled while trying to get Sirius away from Severus because he was close enough to Severus to lick him which he wouldn't do anyways. "Sirius, just leave him alone. Fighting with him won't get you anywhere."

"You're right," Sirius told her backing off a little bit. "I'll deal with you later, Severus." Jasmine continued to push Sirius up the stairs but briefly looked back at Severus and tried to tell him with her eyes that she was sorry for what happened but he just turned around when she did and completely ignored her. It really hurt Jasmine that someone that was related to her, even if they didn't grow up together, could treat her that way especially when they knew she would do anything for them.

**Well, that was Chapter 5 for you. I hope you all enjoyed it. Did I do a good job on describing their kiss? Thank you so much to everyone who has put this story as an alert and everyone that has reviewed. I truly appreciate it and this is actually making me want to keep writing more. There are two reviews I would like to address personally.**

**Gaia V: **No there isn't any Veela in Jasmine and don't worry we all over analyze things. I should know that's how I felt the entire time we went over Emily Dickson's poems in class. Good reading though. :)

**SweetieCherrie: **I added a little interaction between Jasmine, Sirius and Severus at the end there just for you. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I will give more interactions between Jasmine and Severus later on in the story. I'm not so sure if you were talking about no mention from Jasmine to her friends about Severus or just Jasmine in general but if it was between her and her friends then there hasn't been any mention of it between them because she can't tell them (I'll talk more about that later) and if it was just Jasmine in general then that was just a writer error. I'll add more interaction between the two later on in the story.

**Melrose5553: **Yes she is Severus' twin sister. I had done the prologue on purpose to make it obvious that her and Severus were twins. I was trying to establish the background of the main character. However, her friends don't know that they are twins so there will be no mention of that between her and them but there will be interaction between Jasmine and Severus. Also, I wanted it to be obvious to readers because it will be important later on in the story.

**Kimmmz: **They're supposed to be 15 and 16 right now. As far as my dialogue writing, yeah, I know, it's not that fantastic. I'm good at everything else it's just the dialogue that I struggle with. I'm not taking your review as criticism but it is constructive criticism. My creative writing teacher had us do this assignment where we mimicked someone's way of writing so maybe I can do that with the dialogue so that I can improve in that area.

**Thank you everyone for reading this story and give me more reviews and I will put up chapter 6. Oh and I was wondering if anybody knew what year Sirius played that prank on Severus? If you do please let me know in a review. **


End file.
